Pokemon Truth or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 2!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! Clown suits and rainbow hair, we've got it! A talking chair and Kung Fu Panda, we've got it! Red, Blue, Green and Yellow? We've got that two, plus more! Join the awesome duo of Zeck and JJ, as they act oposite as they do in real life! But, seriously, Zeck needs to see a shrink. Anyway, from DW4ever, JJ and Zeck.


Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 2!

Zeck: Zekrom, get the Burger King with Roar!

JJ: Zapdos! Thunder!

Zekrom: Roar!

Zapdos: (Thunder!)

Burger King: Jgvgh (All I) hjgjyg (Wanted was) kjhujh (a brain)!

JJ's Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu! (Evil don't give you a brain, Burger King!)

(Five minutes later, a refreshed JJ comes in and behind her is a weirdly relaxed Zeck.)

JJ: Yo! Holla!

Zeck: Doesn't Yo and Holla mean the same thing?

JJ: Be quiet I'm being a bad girl!

Zeck: You already are a bad girl. In real life. . .

JJ: That was only one time!

Zeck: You're known as The Beautiful Breaker. You break hearts!

JJ: Nu-uh! I break up with them becuase their all jerks!

Zeck: Ha! I knew it!

JJ: Knew what?

Zeck: Knew that you used to have a bf. Even if you swore you wouldn't have one 'til you where sixteen.

JJ: Okay, you know what? Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

Zeck: NOOO (thunderbolted)!

Kung Fu Panda: Hey, were do you guys keep the noodles?

JJ: Not now, Po!

Po: (Looks at Zeck and JJ, then backs slowly out of the room.)

Zeck: That's some Pikachu.

Red: Now, here are our contestants!

JJ: That's MY line!

Red: Talk to the hand!

Zeck: Three, two, one. . .

JJ and Red then proceed in having a staring contest. JJ won.

JJ: Yeah! Girl Power!

Zeck: Commercial!

(After commercial!)

JJ: On with the show!

Blue, Yellow, Green, Silver, Gold, Lady, Diamond and Pearl entered the room. They took their seats, and Zeck smiled at the camera. "Let's start with a dare by our ever faithful, cr1o5thepolarbear! Polarbear says:  
Two People Play Rock Paper Scissors. The Winner Has To Die His/Her Hair Rainbow Color And Dress Up Like A Clown. The Looser Has To Be A Chair For The Winner." Zeck finished.

JJ smirked, "Gold, Blue! You're up!"

Gold and Blue made their way to a table, muttering things that cannot be repeated as they went.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Blue and Gold said together. Blue was paper and Gold was scissors. Blue groaned. "Two out of three?" He asked. Gold shook his head. Blue had a tantrum.

"Why? What did I do? Why do I have to be a chair? Why? Why? Why?" All of a sudden a chair began to talk. "Get some balls, dude! This is my job! If I can take farts and sweat and butt scratches and make outs, then so can you!"

Blue blinked. He blinked again. "Did anyone else hear that?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Feeling talktive today, are we, Chad?" JJ asked. Chad the Chair said, "eh, I laughed yesterday, but I was cut off by a gross make out right above me." Lady and Diamond blushed.

Gold ran into the bathroom. "Rainbow colors, here I come! I love you, clown!"

"O-kay. . ." Green said.

"Moving on!" Zeck said.

"Red, I dare you to kiss Lady. Diamond and Yellow, you have to watch." Blue said.

JJ smirked. "Do it."

Slowly, about ten minutes later, Red had made it to Lady, two chairs away. An hour later, their lips touched.

Yellow cursed, and Diamond had a heart attack.

"Okay! How do you like my costume!" Gold said, striking a pose. Everyone grimaced, but Zeck smiled. "It's beautiful, Gold."

Gold sat on top of Blue, and then let out a mighty toot. "Eww! Gold! Seriously?" Blue asked. Gold shrugged. "Temptations."

"Okay!" Pearl screamed. "Green, you've gotta say whatever I want you to say to Blue, or I'm gonna fine you!"

Green rolled her pretty stupid eyes. "Fine. What do I have to say?"

"Blue, you are the best pokemon trainer ever, and I love you. I'm gonna give you my pokemon. If we weren't cousins, I'd marry you!"

Green's eyes widened. "B-Blue," she said, "y-you are the be-best p-pokemon trainer e-ever, and I lo-lo-love you. I'm gonna g-give you m-my pokemon. If we weren't cousins, I'd m-m-marry you!" She then turned very, very, very green, and ran into the bathroom.

JJ grinned. "Moving on! We've got a dare for Pearl to Zeck! Pearl, you have to kiss Zeck." Pearl nodded. Zeck screamed. "NOOOO!" And then she ran into another bathroom.

Green finally came out, holding a joke book. "Hey, hey you!" She said, "yeah, you." Gold pointed to himself, Green shook her head. "No, not you, the other guy." Silver pointed to himself, and Green nodded. "Yes, you." Silver grinned.  
"Do you like tacos?" Everyone laughed as Silver nodded.

Pearl slammed a fist on the bathroom door. "ZECK! Come out!"

"NEVER!" Zeck answered.

"Pearl, come here I'll give you and Zeck another dare." JJ said. Slowly, Zeck and Pearl walked back to the circle.

"You two have to switch clothes." JJ cackled.

"I knew you were evil!" Zeck proclaimed.

Pearl walked into a bathroom, and Zeck another. Minutes later, they emerged, wearing each other's clothes.

Zeck looked good in boy's clothes, even if it was baggy. Pearl, looked like the very example of the word nightmare. "This clothes is too tight!" Pearl huffed.

"My clothes is gonna stretch!" Zeck cried.

Zeck walked over to Dia, and whispered something in his ear. Dia handed her a fruit bowl.

"No, you're not gonna. . ." Pearl trailed off, as Zeck squeezed the fruit's juice on his shirt.

"NO, my babies!" Pearl sobbed.

Zeck and Pearl went to change. Here ya go!" Pearl said, handing Zeck her clothes through the CT, Clothes Teleporter.

Zeck walked out of the bathroom, holding Pearl's clothes. She walked into the forest, found a waterfall, dug twenty miles under it, put Pearl's clothes there, and came back to the studio.

Everyone ignored Pearl's screams.

"Blue!" Red said. "You have to tell Green she's beautiful and talented and you wish you where her. You have to pledge your love for her."

"I don't love her." Blue protested.

"Don't matter." Yellow said.

"Fine." Blue growled. He told Green these things, and then turned bluer than the night sky. He ran into the bathroom, throwing up.

"Okay." Yellow said. "Zeck! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you have a pure white eye and a pure black eye?"

"That's how I was born, genius."

"Oh."

JJ asked Red. "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare, duh." Red answered.

"Kiss Yellow and if you don't I'll show the world your most embarrasing photos."

Red shivered. "You are evil."

"I know, right!" JJ replied happily.

Red leaned in and kissed Yellow.

They would've made out if Pearl hadn't chose that moment to burst out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

All boys covered the girl's eyes, except JJ's, but she turned away.

"Where is my clothes!" Pearl screeched.

"Under a waterfall." Lady answered.

"Oh, poo." Pearl said.

Kung Fu Panda burst in. "I need NOODLES!" He screeched, kicking JJ.

JJ did a spinning hook kick, (A/N if you don't know what that is, look it up! We do karate so. . .) While Zeck punched Po's belly. "That tickles!" Po laughed.

JJ and Zeck flipped Po, and JJ grabbed his pinky. "Squidoosh." She said, and Po screamed in pain.

Zeck slapped Po, and sat on him. "I like to SQUASH 'em." JJ was hit hard by a ninja.  
She held her breath. "JJ! Why are you holding your breath?" Zeck demanded. "I'm trying to faint." JJ answered. "I've never fainted, and I really want to."

"I'm sorry, JJ, but I guess todays not the big day." Zeck patted JJ's back.

"Um. . . Awkward. . ." Red whispered, and everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway. . ." JJ said, smoothing her hair and sat back down.

"It's time for. . . A commercial!"

(Toyota, Ford, the Super Bowl and Pepsi pop up on the screen, then the show returns.)

"Just so y'all know, we've created two couples so far, Lady and Dia, and Red and Yellow." Zeck said.

"Oh, and just so y'all know, Leaf was sick so she couldn't come." JJ added.

Blue sighed. "I hate my life."

"Do you hate Leaf?" Green asked, and Blue shot her a look.

"Okay! Silver, Green, tell the truth. Do you two love each other, or really love each other?" JJ asked.

In response, the two kissed. "We weally wove each wother." They said, inbetween kisses.

"Wow." Gold said.

Zeck stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay!" JJ said.

"JJ!" Yellow yelled.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Who is your crush?"

"I can't have a crush. If I have a crush he'll become a target."

Yellow frowned. "Target for what?"

"Target to torture me. They'll kill him."

"But do you have a crush?" Green asked.

"Yes." JJ answered.

"Ooo." The boys said.

Just then, Zapdos burst in. "Zap, zap zapdos!" It said.

Yellow and JJ gasped. "What? One Derection's outside? And they want autographs?"

JJ turned to the camera. "Sorry, everybody, the show's gonna have to be cut short. See you next time, on: Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ!"

Everyone exited the room, and Zeck opened the door to the bathroom slowly. "I'm going to the Skate Park!" She yelled into the darkness before laughing evily. "The old One Direction trick. Works every time."

0w0u0t0d0o0y0o0u0t0h0i0n0k0?0

JJ: Well, fighting Po was a challenge, but he's no match for to 2nd Degree Brown Belts, the best students at that!

Zeck: I love that trick.

JJ: What trick?

Zeck: Nothing!

JJ: Look for Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 3!

Zeck: Yeah!

JJ: Also, remember we can have anyone on the show. Just PM us and say the word!

Zeck: (Sneaks past JJ, goes outside.) Skateboard, here I come! Woo-hoo!

JJ: Oh, no. No. No. No! Gold said something about-

Zeck: Aaaah!

JJ: Too late. Anyway, Review, PM, give us your dares! We love y'all!

Zeck: Get off me! I don't want Team Rocket cooties!

Team Rocket: I'm Jessie, and I'm James-

Zeck: Yeah, yeah. Zekrom, thunder!

Meowth: Oh, my, glob.

JJ: See you next time! We update when we can! 


End file.
